A memory system may communicate signals carrying data, command, or clocking information for the storage of data within the memory system. The signals may be communicated along signal paths or transmission lines. Within a single signal path, different portions or segments may have their own characteristic impedance, which contributes to the overall characteristic impedance of the signal path. In general, it may be desirable for each of these different portions or segments to have the same characteristic impedance or as close to the same characteristic impedance as possible. Conversely, different or substantially different characteristic impedances between two or more of the different portions can lead to undesirable energy reflection, leading to degradation in signal integrity and ultimately performance. Additionally, termination circuits may be added at the ends of the transmission lines to provide impedance matching, and in turn improve signal quality. However, termination circuits typically consume power, which is undesirable. Accordingly, ways to both minimize the effects of impedance mismatches and reduce power consumption may be desirable.